Gazelle's Student
Gazelle's Student is a fanfic by PrinceBalto. Premise In this prequel to Let's Dance, Judy is taught dance by Gazelle. Story Ever since leaving the ZPD and joining the team of Wilde Restaurants, Inc to work at their corporate headquarters, Judy had become happier. However, like many other Zootopians, she decided to take up a hobby. A chance meeting with Gazelle, who was there filling out paperwork for a gig at one of the company's restaurants, at the office one day, lead to her announcing that she wanted to learn to dance in a similar manner to the pop star, partially for fun and so she could impress Nick, though she knew that he was already impressed by her. Gazelle had agreed to teach her. "It will be fun. I will teach you at my home studio over the weekend," she said. Judy had accepted. The weekend came. Judy put on some workout gear, a black sleeveless workout shirt and shorts. Nick saw and got curious. "Well, don't you look nice? What's going on? Going for a jog around the apartment complex?" he asked his wife. Judy smiled at her husband. "Kind of. As they say, try everything," she said. Nick smiled back. "So, is exercising your new hobby?" he asked. Judy hugged and kissed him. "It's a surprise," she said. Nick kissed her back, then sat back. "I support you, whatever it is," he said. Judy nodded and left. She got into her car and headed for Gazelle and Soren Oryxhorn's mansion. Upon arriving and being admitted by their tiger bodyguards, Gazelle, wearing her own practice gear, met her at the door. "Welcome, Judy! I am excited to get started," she said, leading the bunny in. Judy looked around at the magnificent mansion. "So, do you and Soren have any kids?" she asked. Gazelle shook her horned head. "No. I am actually not able to have kids of my own, and Soren and I decided against adopting due to our careers," she said. Judy nodded, thinking about her future with Nick. "Oh, OK. I didn't mean to bother you," she said. Gazelle put a hand on her shoulder. "No worries, Judy," she said. They finally arrived at the practice room. They began immediaely. Judy did this visit and practice for the next couple of weekends. She worked hard to pick up Gazelle's trademark dance moves. Nick knew that she was just participating in her new excerise hobby and hadn't figured out the truth. All he saw was that Judy was in the best shape she could be in. "So, how's your exercise hobby going?" he asked her. Judy smiled. "Great," she said. Nick was happy for her. "Great, cottontail. You look great. Keep it up," he said. Judy knew that soon the time would come for her to reveal the truth. Category:Stories featuring Gazelle Category:Oneshots Category:In the Zootopia universe Category:Stories where Judy is the main protagonist Category:Stories set after Nick and Judy's marriage Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories Category:PrinceBalto Category:Zootopia 2.0 continuity Category:Dance stories Category:Romance Category:Short stories